


Котята в корзинке

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Календарь [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Счастливый конец длинного года





	Котята в корзинке

Пожар на старой фабрике был несложным, но затяжным — пострадавших не было, но по сухой погоде склады, набитые всяким барахлом вроде ящиков и всякого тряпья, полыхали добрый десяток часов.  
Подъехав к дому, Брок практически на автопилоте поднял роллет на гараже и только тогда заметил, что там стоит пыльный внедорожник с нью-йоркскими номерами.  
Год. Он уже ждать перестал, сочтя, что лотерея беспроигрышной не бывает — шансов было исчезающе мало. И на то, что кому-то из них попадется чертов календарь, и на то, что Барнс (на Роджерса надежды особой не было) решит его просмотреть, и на то, что узнает. А уж на то, что убедит Роджерса приехать… 

Гараж был на две машины, а потому на подъездной дорожке свой танк оставлять Брок не стал. Тихо зашел через гараж, положил ключи на стол в кухне и жадно напился ледяного лимонада из холодильника. В доме стояла уютная, сонная тишина, и впервые за последний год она была живой. Ну или Броку следовало поунять воображение.  
Стараясь не шуметь, он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и заглянул в спальню. Там на его огромной кровати спали эти двое, прижавшись друг к другу, как котята в корзинке.  
Двухметровые и саблезубые.  
Зимний поправился. И так немелкий, он будто стал еще шире в плечах, перегнав Роджерса и теперь наваливался сверху в, по-хозяйски вклинив колено между его идеальными ногами, тесно обтянутыми пижамой Брока. На экране большой плазмы диктор местного канала беззвучно вещала о пожаре. Значит, знают.  
Судя по засосам, еще не сошедшим с крепкой стивовой шеи, эти двое все-таки договорились, а то Брок грешным делом думал, что будут ходить вокруг да около, держаться за руки и вздыхать при луне, как подростки. И был рад ошибиться.  
Жаль было, что он не видел их — так. Вместе. 

Закрыв дверь, он потащился в душ. Ныло выбитое и вправленное плечо, в горле немного першило — успел глотнуть дыма. Хотелось забраться в душевую кабинку и замереть там, смыть с себя усталость, а потом залечь на сутки, забив на еду и телефонные звонки — разберутся без него.  
Но надо было тащиться на кухню, готовить завтрак, потому что гостевая спальня переоборудована под оружейку, от дивана в гостиной у него потом будет ломить все тело, а вот так завалиться в кровать к двум бывшим любовникам, которым ты успел сто раз сказать “ничего личного” было несколько опрометчиво. По крайней мере, без объяснений, выяснений и прочей мути, без которой он легко бы обошелся. Привык жить легко. Трахаться, с кем нравится. Ничего не обещать.  
Дожился, дотрахался и донеобещался. 

При мысли о том, как эти двое трахались в его кровати, на его территории, у Брока встал. Он был измотан почти двадцатичасовой сменой, но не мог выкинуть из головы прибредившееся: Стив на спине, широко раскинувшись, и Зимний… Барнс на нем, в нем, нежный, доверчиво открытый. Он и Зимним мог быть нежным, заботливым, хотя никто и никогда не показывал ему, как это бывает, когда касаются, чтобы сделать хорошо. Но с Роджерсом — Брок был уверен — тот был нежнее влюбленного в девственницу зрелого мужика.  
Обхватив рукой член, Брок представил, как Стив выгнулся бы под своим Баки, со стоном обнял, притягивая его голову к плечу, как раз туда, где виднелись засосы.  
— Оголодал, а, командир? — раздался хриплый голос Барнса. — Давай помогу, я не жадный.  
— Добряк, — хмыкнул Брок, подставляя шею под теплые губы, чувствуя задницей чужой стояк. Захотелось прогнуться прямо тут, наплевав на год с лишним вынужденного воздержания, чтобы было больно и сладко — как мог только Барнс, который ебал всегда, как помесь перфоратора и асфальтоукладчика, так, что колени потом разъезжались. Но у Барнса, похоже, были другие планы.  
Он стек к ногам, как в самый первый раз, прижался своими блядскими губами к бедру, а потом взял до горла, так, что под веками пошли разноцветные круги. Роджерс прижался сзади, коснулся губами заживших ожогов, полученных в тот день, когда они так нехорошо расстались. Что ж, похоже, выяснение их несуществующих отношений откладывается. Зная Роджерса — минут на десять, не больше. Даже пожрать толком не даст.  
Барнс сосал так жадно, будто ему год не давали. Может, так и было. Потому что то, с каким энтузиазмом Стив мял его и вжимался членом, говорило о том, что эти двое если и начали трахаться, то не так давно.  
— Можно? — спросил Стив, разводя его ягодицы, и Брок вдруг вспомнил, какой огромный у него член. И что в прошлом они не попробовали — так. Наоборот.  
Потянувшись к шкафчику над раковиной, Брок достал оттуда нераспечатанный баллончик смазки и молча протянул ему — падать так с лошади, трахаться так с конем. То есть с Роджерсом.  
Наверное, он орал. А потом хрипло выл на одной ноте от яркой смеси боли и удовольствия, когда эти двое едва не раздавили его между собой, не растерли в пыль, как мельничные жернова слишком твердое зерно.  
— Ничего личного, Сахарок? — все-таки сумел прохрипеть Брок, когда Роджерс сгреб его яйца, целуя в плечо и толкнулся так, что Брок сам въехал Барнсу по самые гланды. Было до того охуенно, что это единственное, что он мог сказать.  
Барнс имел наглость заржать прямо с членом во рту, и этот ебаный цирк вместо ебли ощущался до того правильно, что Броку вдруг стало легко. Впервые за очень долгое время у него получилось поверить, что все будет как надо.  
Пусть неправильно, пусть не как у благочестивых соседей с двумя детьми и собакой, но так, как надо именно ему.  
— Личное, Брок, — убедительно двигаясь в нем, произнес Роджерс, и даже дыхание у него не сбилось. — Теперь для меня это личное.  
Кончая Барнсу на припухшие губы, Брок думал о том, что таки выиграл в лотерею, хотя шансов было всего ничего: тридцать тысяч экземпляров на триста двадцать миллионов населения Штатов, не считая мигрантов и прочего сброда.  
Он счастливчик.


End file.
